Past Life
by Black134
Summary: "Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya..." itulah janji yang di keluarkanya sebelum ia...  Bad summary! AU, OOC, Yaoi! ItaNaru, SasuNaru! ItaNaruSasu!
1. Prologe

Yay! Fanfic baru! Padahal yang fanfic yang laen lom selesai! Sorry deh... soalnya ada tembok gede bgt di kepala gw yang negblok semua kata – kata yang mw di pake bwt bikin fanfic... so... ehe...

Fanfic naruto pertama gw neh dan... gw dah lama ga nyetuh Naruto jadi yah... kalo bnyk slhnya bisa di maklumin kan? Entah kenapa tiba" jd tertarik ma Naruto lg... Gara" ItaNaru seh! *Nyalahin orang*

Bwt... lama ga nyentuh Naruto... Chara-nya beranak bnyk bgt ya? Ampe kgt... buset pilihan Chara-nya buanyak amat bnyk yg ga kenal lg...

Disclaimer: Naruto bkn punya gw itu punya... *Loading* tau ah lupa... sapa aj blh yang penting bukan pny gw...

Warning: AU! So no ninja stuff... [Kayanya...] Yaoi! CowoXCowo... OOC bgt! Jadi jgn marah" ke gw kalo Chara-nya terlalu -ehm-

Pairing: ItaNaru, SasuNaru... dll...

* * *

Prologe...

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut emas sedang berlari menusuri rumah ala jepang kuno dengan tergesah – gesah. Gadis tersebut menganakan sehelai kimono tipis, yang biasa di kenakan saat tidur, berwarna biru pucat, di lengkapi dengan tali yang warnanya sama dengan matanya, yaitu biru langit. Rambut panjangnya berterbangan tertiup angin. Raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang khwatir sambil kakinya tetap menusuri koridor yang gelap. Banyak sekali tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa berserakan di mana – mana. Cairan merah juga sudah mengotori lantai kayu rumah tersebut. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya, si gadis tetap berlari dengan satu pikiran di kepalanya, 'Tachi...'

Setelah lama berlari, sang gadis sampai juga di depan sebuah ruangan. Banyak sekali suara – suara tak enak didengar keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, si gadis langsung menggeser pintu yang terbuat dari kertas serta kayu tersebut dan melangkah masuk. Dua buah sosok beradar di depannya, sedang melawan satu sama lain. Si gadis mempercepat langkahnya, berlari dan memeluk seorang pemuda di depannya. Air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan akhirnya pecah juga.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau kembail kesini!" seru si pemuda berambut panjang berwarna hitam kelam. Rambutnya yang panjang di ikat supaya tidak mengganggu, sementara di tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pedang panjang. Matanya masih melebar akibat kedatangan si gadis secara tiba – tiba.

"A-aku takut –"

"Kalau takut, harusnya kau tinggal di tempat itu!" seru si pemuda tanpa membiarkan gadis yang memelukanya menghabiskan kalimatnya.

"Aku takut, kau kenapa – kenapa!" sambung si gadis sambil terisak. Merasa kasihan, si pemuda memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh kecil di belakangnya.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Si gadis masih saja terisak di dalam pelukan hangat tersebut. Terdengar suara tawa dari sosok yang satunya. Sosok yang berdiri mereka berdua berbeda sekali dengan manusia biasa. Setengah tubuh dan wajahnya memeang sekilas terlihat seperti manusia, tapi, di belakang sosok tersebut berkibar ekor yang mirip dengan ekor kadal. Mata sosok tersebut juga menyerupai mata ular yang sedang gesit mencari mangsa. _[bukan orochimaru ya...]_

"_Wah~ pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan, sampai aku jijik melihatnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak suasana tapi... aku ingin menjalankan tugasku dengan cepat"_ ucap sosok tersebut sambil terkekeh.

"Diam kau, monster!" desisi si pemuda kasar sambil melepas pelukanya, sementara pasanganya masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"_Monster he? Kau memanggilku monster? Aku dan kau ini sama saja. kalau aku kau bilang monster, kau ini apa?"_tanya sosok tersebut dengan nada meremehkan.

Si pemuda tiba – tiba menjauhkan lengan kekasihnya dari pinggangnya. Ia mempererat genggamam pedangnya dan melangkah maju. Saat katananya kurang sesenti lagi menyentuh tubuh sosok yang di maksud, sosok tersebut menghilang. Kurang dari hitungan detik, sosok itu mucul di belakang gadis berambut emas itu sambil menggenggam sebilah pisau kecil di tanganya sementara tangan satunya mengunci tubuh sasaranya agar tidak kabur.

"_Akhirnya kau lengah juga ya? Siapa juga yang mau bertarung melawanmu. Misiku hanya membunuh gadis ini!"_ tanpa basa – basi lagi. Sosok tersebut menusukan pisaunya di tengah – tengah dada si gadis dan melepaskan tubuh sekarat tersebut sambil tertawa lepas. _"HAHAHAHA... DENGAN INI KAMI PARA SETAN BISA BISA BEBAS!" _teriaknya tanpa menghentikan tawanya. Degan perasaan penuh amarah, si pemuda yang dari tadi termenung, melempar katananya. Pedang tersebut melayang tepat di tengah - tengah mulut setan di hadapanya yangb sedang terbuka lebar. Sekejap pedang tersebut menembus mulut setan tersebut dan kehilangan nyawanya seketika.

Dalam perasaan panik, si pemuda berambut panjang itu berlari kearah kekasihnya dan mendekati tubuh sekarat itu ke tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan – lahan ia mencabut pisau yang bertengger di dada tubuh yang hapir kehilangan nyawa itu. Darah merah samakin lama semakin deras keluar. Tanpa pikir lagi, ia meletakan tangan pucatnya di depan luka yang terbuka lebar dengan darah yang mengalir bagaikan sungai.

"Bertahanlah..." bisiknya kecil. Gadis sekarat itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi tersebut, si pemuda memfokuskan energy dalamnya untuk menyembuhkan orang yang di cintainya itu.

"P-ercu-Cuma... Tak usah di teruskan..." ucap si gadis lemah.

"Jangan bebicara dulu!" perintah sang pemuda sambil berusaha menyembuhkan luka yang cukup dalam untuk meranggut nyawa sesorang.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tachi.. semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi ya?" ucap sang gadis jelita tersebut sambil terseyum manis sebelum menutup mata biru langitnya yang tak akan terbuka kembali. Tubuh sekarat itu pun akhirnya menghebuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah sempurnanya.

Merasakan tak adanya tanda – tanda kehidupan di tubuh yang dari tadi ia peluk, air mata mulai turun dari mata beriris merah darah tersebut. Ia meneriakan nama kekasihnya sekuat tenaga mengharapkan orang terkasihnya akan kembali tapi tetap saja tak ada hasilnya karena seseorang yang telah meninggal tak akan hidup kembali...

* * *

End

Becanda... Masih TBC koq...

* * *

Gimana? Bagus ga? Kalo bagus di review donk jd gw ngerti... nih crita pantes di lanjutin atw ga.. kalo ga ya... less work for me! Hehehehehe...

Jangan lupa reviewnya! Ciao ciao~


	2. Chapter 1

Ello! Gw balik lg! [ ga ada yang nanya!] gw kasih chapter baru neh! Berterima kasihlah gw updanya cepet! Biasanya lama buanget loh!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warning: OOC, Yaoi!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Sepasang mata berwarna biru langit pun terbuka dengan sekejap. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan nfasnya terenggal – enggal. Seorang anak remaja pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya.

"Lagi – lagi mimpi seperti itu" ucapnya pelan. Dia beranjak keluar dari ranjangnya dan dengan sedikit memaksa tubuhnya yang masih merasakan rasa kantu untuk masuk ke kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Seorang remaja berambut pirang yang lengkap dengan kulit berwarna coklat manis serta mata berwarna biru langit, baru saja selesai memakai kaos putih panjang dengan jeans berwarna biru gelap. Dengan raut wajah setengah mengantuk, remaja itu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia ambil jaket biru tua tebal dan sebuah tas selempang berwana sama dengan jaketnya di belakang pintunya sambil berjalan keluar. Tanpa memekan sarapannhya terlebih dahulu, Si remaja bernama Naruto ini segarah keluar dari arpatemennya yang berada di lantai dasar dan langsung menuju kearah stasiun dimana ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya karibnya.

Waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk sampai ke stasiun kurang lebih 10 – 15 menit. Ia cari – cari sosok sahabatnya di tengah – tengah stasiun yang ramai. Setelah berapa lama kemudian ia menemukan sosok sahabatnya sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang pondasi. Dengan ceria ia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah menuggunya dari tadi.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" teriaknya keras.

"Berisik kau, Dope!" jawab sahabatnya kesal.

"Berenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Memang itu kenyataan" ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme!"

"Cukup! Keretanya sudah mau dateng tuh!" ucap Sasuke untuk mengabiskan adu mulut tersebut.

"He? Aku kan belom makan pagi!" celetuk Naruto yang tadi buru ke stasiun.

"Salahmu sendiri telat. Kita dah ketinggalan 1 kereta tau!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Kemarin kan pulangnya malam gara – gara nonton!" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Yang minta nonton siapa?" jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Yang nawarin siapa?"

"Siapa ngeluarin Puppy-face kemarin malem?"

"Teme!"

"Dope"

"Dah ah! Tunggu bentar ya, teme. Aku beli ramen dulu!" dengan itu Naruto langsung pergi ke mini-market untuk membeli beberapa cup ramen instan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang keanak – anakan. Padahal dua – duanya kelakuannya keanak – anakan. Masa bedebat hal yang tidak penting di depan orang banyak?

Selelah Naruto selesai memebeli semua perlengkapan, maksudnya makanan, kedua sahabat tersebut langsung masuk kedalam kereta yang baru saja tiba. Hamper saja mereka harus menuggu kereta selanjutnya kalau Sasuke tidak langsung menarik Naruto, yang baru saja keluar dari mini-market, ke dalam pintu kereta yang baru terbuka. Perjalan mereka tak lepas dari perdebatan panjang dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menangkan perdebatan tersebut dengan mengungkit – ngungkit ciuman pertaman mereka...

Sebenarnya, hari ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sebuah kuil tua untuk mengerjakan projek sekolah mereka. Projek yang di kerjakan secara berkelompok yang beranggota tak lebih dari dua orang. Tema projek mereka adalah tempat bersejarah di sekitar mereka. Tentu saja yang memilih tempatnya itu adalah Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa setuju karena dia sendiri tidak ada ide yang lebih bagus lagi.

* * *

Perjalanan yang dipenuhi dengan perdebatan itu pun selesai dalam waktu 2 jam. Tentu saja penumpang lain sangat berbahagia kedua remaja itu turun dari kereta, selama 2 jam mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar kereta dengan segerah, Sasuke menggandeng pergelangan tangan sahabatnya mencegah temannya yang buta arah ini hilang. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu masuk sebuah kuil yang mengah. Saat kaki mereka melangkah masuk melawati pintu gerbang yang megah itu, kepala Naruto langsung terasa pusing seperti sesuatu ingin memasuki kepalanya secara paksa. Ia mengangkat tanganya dan memijit – mijit keningnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, dope?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit khawatir.

"Cuman pising dikit doank kok!" jawab si pirang yang masih memijit – mijit keningnya.

"Kalo sakti bilang aja! Kita batalin acaranya hari ini!" usul Sasuke masih dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Dah di bilangin ga kenapa – napa, teme! Lagian tanggung dah nyampe kuilnya juga!" jawab Naruto lagi dengan nada jengkel.

"Ya uda! Kalo sakit bilang ya?"

"Iya – iya teserahlah!" seru Naruto kesal akan ke-overproective temannya yang satu ini. Dengan itu mereka mulai menjelajahi bagunan kuil di hadapan mereka. Banyak sekali ukiran – ukiran kuno yang terpajang di setiap kuil tersebut. Selain ukiran – ukiran yang berasa di setiap sudut tembok yang sudah berdiri sejang ratusan tahun yang lalu tapi masih kokoh, banyak juga lembaran kertas merah dengan karakter yang berbeda – beda. Konon katanya, lembaran – lembaran tersebut telah berada di sana selama 100 tahun terakhir dan entah kenapa kertas – kertas tersebut masih terlihat baru. Kedua sahabat itu pun berjalan memasuki lorong – lorong sebuah rumah tua si sebelah kuil tersebut.

'Sepertinya tempat ini... kayanya aku pernah kesini...' Naruto langsung menyangkal pikiranya tersebut dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak! Aku ga pernah keluar dari panti kok. Dan lagian tau tempat ini aja ngaak, tapi...'

"Oi! Kenapa kau, Dope!" panggil Sasuke yang dari tadi kebingungan melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Tapi dari tadi ia panggil, temannya ini belum kunjung menjawab. Sampai ia tepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa Teme?" tanya si pirang kaget.

"Kau ini! Dari tadi di panggil ga nyaut – nyaut," seru Sasuke kesal.

"Eh? Masa sih? Kayanya aku ga denger apa – apa deh!" jawab Naruto dengan lugunya membuat wajah Sasuke merah sedikit.

"Teserah deh! Ayo kita lanjutin!" seru Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan maju untk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Di tempat lain...

"_Kau sudah menemukanya?"_ tanya sebuah sosok gelap yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah sofa empuk.

"_Tentu saja tuan! Kami tak akan salah kali ini!"_ jawab sosok satu lagi sambil berluntun layaknya seorang pelayan setia sedang menghadap ke tuanya.

"_Aku mau dia di sini dengan waktu singkat"_ ucap si sosok lagi.

"_Akan kami langsanakan tuan"_ dengan itu, sosok satunya menhilang tanpa jejak.

"_Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kekuatan itu akan jadi milikku"_

Mereka berjelan lagi menusuri koridor demi koridor, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah papan besar di depan pintunya. Sasuke dengan seksama membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Katanya... ini tempat dimana Miko terakhir meninggal... menarik!" ucapnya dengan senyum aneh. "Oi Dope! Kita masuk ke sini ya!" panggil si rambut hitam.

"Berhenti memanggilku itu, Teme!" seru Naruto sedikit kesal. "Lagian kau tuh buta atau ga bisa baca, sih? Jelas – jelas ada tulisan kalo kita ga boleh masuk ke situ!" lanjut si pirang.

"Biarin aja! Lh ga ada yang tau ini!" jawab si 'Teme' santai. Ia menggeser pintu di depannya dengan hati – hati dan melangkah masuk, di ikuti dengan Naruto. Keadaan ruangan itu memang kacau. Sepertinya, setelah 100 tahun pun... tempat ini masih belum di besirhkan sebersih – bersihnya. Masih banyak bekas darah kering dan juga beberapa pecahan barang lainnya.

"Tempat ini kacau ya..." ucap Naruto sambil melihat – lihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hn"

Menusuri ruangan tersebut lebih jauh lagi, Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang di penuhi dengan guci – guci antik. "sepertinya hanya mayatnya saja yang di pindahkan, ya..." gungamnya kecil. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Semuanya terasa lambat. Dia lihat kearah sampingnya Sasuke berteriak dari seberang ruangan.

BUAK!

"NARUTO!"

TBC...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha! Gw mang jahat!

Itachi: oi! Katanya bkin Fic ItaNaru... kok dari tadi kitsune gw ma outoto gw yang geblek sih?

Tw deh... *Pura" bego*

Itachi: jangan pura" bego lw!

*Ignore* Jangan Lupa review ya... or... i'll bite you all to death! *Evil Smile*

Itachi: Woiiiii! Jangan ignore gw!

Ciao ciao~

P.s kalo gw ga dapet review… updatenya makin lama loh!


	3. Chapter 2

Hell-o! Balik lagi! Ga lama kan? Cuman sebulan lebih ini! Belom 5 bulan! Ya kan! *Smile brightly*

Well... segudang alesan kenpa baru update sekarang di antaranya... USB gw ilang! Fic gw di situ semua lagi! Ga di ijinin make internet pas liburan! Ga ada mood buat negrjain! Tingkat kemalasan yang tinggi pas liburan! Ga mau liat komputer setelah 3 jam les komputer tiap hari! [biasa ortu ga seneng ngeliat gw ngengur di rumah jadi liburan di suruh ngeles yang aneh – aneh!] , dll!

Disclaimer: bukan punya gw!

Warning: OOC parah banget! Gw ga tanggung kalo charanya kelewat OOC! YAOI!

* * *

BUAK!

Sebuah lemari yang berisi berbagai macam bentuk guci – guci kuno yang bentuknya tidak karuan menimpa sebuah sosok gelap yang sedang melindungi sesuatu di bawahnya.

'Kok ga sakit ya...' perlahan – lahan sepasang mata beriris biru langit pun terbuka dan langsung berpapasan dengan mata beriris merah darah milik sosok yang menyelamatkanya. Matanya yang tadi hanya setengah terbuka langsung membulat sempurna. Dengan mengumpulkan beberapa keberanian untuk berbicara, sang bocah pun membuka matanya. "Kau Siapa?" Mendengar kata – kata tersebut pandangan sosok itu pun berubah menjadi kecewa. Mata merahnya menunjukan sekali kalau sang sosok sedang kecewa. 'Aduh, gimana nih? Aku salah ngomong ya?' wajah sang bocah langsung gelisah dan mencoba memperbaiki suasana. Otaknya yang jarangdi pakai berpikir keras pun mulai berputar mencari solusi.

Belum selesai si pirang mendapatkan solusi yang ia cari, si sosok langsung menyingkirkan lemari kayu yang berada di atasnya. Sebuah cairan merah pun mengalir dari lengan si penolong misterius tersebut. Dengan sirgap Naruto yang tadi sedang perpikir keras langsung terlonjak kaget. "Kau terluka! Kau baik – baik saja?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sosok itu tiba – tiba langsung menghilang.

"Hoi! Naruto!" panggil seseorang memanggil namanya dengan keras membuat ia sendiri menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan menemukan sahabat karibnya sedang menghampirinya dangan mimik wajah yang khwatir.

"Kau baik – baik saja, dope" tanya sang sahabat dangan nada cemas.

"Sepertinya..." jawabnya singkat. Ia pun langsung berdiri dengan sendirinya dan menuju keluar ruangan berantakan tersebut. Tak dia sadari kalau kakinya sudang melangkah lebih dari lantai kayu yang dari tadi ia injak dan mengakibatkan si pirang terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Bwuahahahahhaahhaahahaha!" terdengar suara tawa yang nyaring bunyinya. Naruto yang kesal langsung memancarkan aura hitam pekat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi sayangnya aura – aura tersebut tidak dapat menghentikan tawa si pantat ayam yang sedang tertawa lepas di depannya itu. "Hahahaha! Dope, Dope! Kau ini! Makanya jalan tuh lihat – lihat! Hahahahahaaaa!" ucahpnya kencang – kencang.

"Huh! Bukanya bantuin malah ngetawain!" ucap Naruto kesal. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

'Kalau begini dia imut juga' pikir si uchiha sambil terkekeh kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto sambil memasang senyum menyebalkan dan berkata, "Mauku bantu, tuan putri?" Kaliman tersebut sukses membuat wajah Naruto menjadi semerah tomat.

"Aku bukan cewe, Teme!" omelnya sambil menerima tangan bantuan dari sahabatnya.

"Itu kah namanya trima kasih, Dope?"

"Iya, iya, makasih ya, teme!" ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

* * *

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara projek mereka dan sukses membawa balik catatan sebanyak 10 lembar HVS penuh bolak – balik. Semuanya itu hasil jernih payah si jenius kita, Sasuke. Untuk Naruto, ia hanya mendapat kerja untuk mengetik laporan tersebut.

"Oi! Teme! Kau itu bikin catatan buanyak amat! Gimana ngetiknya nih!" komentar si calon pengetik laporan.

"Ketik saja repot! Sudah bagus di kasih catatan! Dari pada kau yang ngerjain sendiri?" balas Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Tapi tugasnya kan buat besok Teme! Kau mau membuatku tidak tidur malam ini?" seru Naruto membayangkan kerjaanya saat di rumah.

"Sapa suruh kau ngetiknya lama!" ejek Sasuke.

"Uda tau aku ngetiknya lama! Kenapa aku yang dapet bagian ngetik?" tanya Naruto sewot.

"Ya... dari pada kau yang bikin catatanya?" balans Sasuke lagi.

"Cih! Ya uda, aku usahain! Tapi... traktir aku Ramen, ya!" seru si pirang semangat.

"Eh? Baru juga 2 hari yang lalu di traktir! Duitku bisa abis tau!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Ya... kan itu 2 hari yang lalu... kau kan sudah dapat upah lagi, Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas yang merupakan kelemahan dari sang pantat ayam jenius tersebut.

"Ugh! Baiklah! Tidak lebih dari 2 mangkok ya," jawab Sasuke menyerah.

"Yay! Gitu dong, Teme! Sasuke baiiiiiiiiik deh!" seru Naruto dengan girangnya. Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi dompetnya yang akan kosong malam itu.

* * *

Setelah puas memhabiskan uang yang berada di dompet Sasuke, sang pelaku langsung keluar dari kedai ramen favoritnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Woi! Dope! Kalo makan liat – liat harga donk! Duitku abis tau!" teriak Sasuke saat ia baru saja keluar dari kerdai ramen ter sebut.

"Ya... kan aku makan ga pernah liat harga Teme... tapi makasih tratiranya! Jaa!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari pulang.

"OI! Jangan kabur napa!" teriak si pantat ayam kesal. Tapi belum juga kata – katanya sampai di telinga sahabatnya, si pirang sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Cih! Dope!" ucap Sasuke kesal sambil ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemenya sendiri yang tak jauh dari kedai ramen dimana uangnya di peres habis – habisan oleh sahabatnya.

* * *

Bocah remaja berambut pirang tersebut baru saja membuka matanya yang berwarna bagaikan langit cerah di balik kaca jendela. Dengan imutnya ia menarik otot – otoknya yang masih tertidur. Sangking imutnya, mungkin kalau ada laki – laki di dekatnya yang masih normal atau pun rada – rada, mungkin ia sudah di ranjang saat itu juga.

Seperti pagi biasanya, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyeret tubuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi untuk bertemu air dingin yang akan membangunkannya sepenuhnya. Tak lupa juga ia menarik bebas sehelai seragam sekolah, kaus orange, celana biru tua, celana dalam, handuk orange dan memulai aktivitas bersih – bersihnya.

Sesudah memnyegarkan diri, si pemuda dengan riangnya memasak air panas untuk sarapanya. Kenapa air panas? Karena ia akan membutuhkannya untuk menyedu ramen instan favoritnya. Dengan lahap ia menghabiskan semangkuk ramen hangat dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit _[gw pernah nyoba kok! Makan kurang dari semenit! *Bangga*]_ dengan kecepatan kilat, si remaja itu mengambil tasnya dan sepatu yang dari tadi malam bertengger manis di rak sepatu dan melesat keluara dari apartemen busuknya itu.

Dengan bersiul riang si pirang berjalan menusuri jalan – jalan dengan tenangnya. Tak memakan waktu lama, ia pun tiba di sebuah gedung sekolah dan berjalan masuk. Ia menaiki tangga dengan saitai nanpa memperdulikan siswa – siswi yang sedang buru – buru menuju kelas mereka masing – masing.

Akhirnya sampailah si pirang di depan pintu ruang kelasnya... Ixc... Ia geser pintu kining pucat di hadapanya yang menunjukan sosok seorang pemuda berjambut silver bermasker serta dua murid tak dikenal sedang berada di depan kelas.

"Kau telat, Naruto..." ucap si guru berambut silver itu santai. Cukup lama otak Naruto yang lemot itu untuk mencerna semua pemandangan di depannya tersebut.

"HEEEEEEEEE? Kakashi-sensei tidak telat? Hari ini pasti hujan petir!" teriaknya dengan nada lantang yang membuat seluruh kelas tertawa geli.

"Kelucon yang bagus Naruto!" celetuk seorang anak laki – laki berciri – ciri rambut coklat pendek dengan 2 segituga terbalik berwarna ungu di setiap pipinya. Celetukan itu hanya membuat suasana kelas semakin ramai hingga sebuah bunyi keras menghentikan tawa mereka semua. Dengan horornya mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sebuah meja kayu yang sudah terbelah dua di depan. Kasihan sekali mejanya sepertinya mejanya memang sering gonta – ganti terus, deh. Setelah seluruh kelas menjadi tenang, Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas tersebut langsung memerintahkan untuk si pirang yang dari tadi berada di depan pintu untuk duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah... seperti yang saya sampaikan tadi, kita kedatangan 2 murid baru di kelas ini. Silakan kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing – masing" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah 2 orang asing di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura! Salam kenal semua!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink cerah dengan senyum yang sama cerahnya dengan rambutnya.

"Gaara" singkat, padat dan jelas. Itulah kata – kata yang keluar dari seporang pemuda berambut merah marun tersebut.

"Kami saudara kembar yang tidak mirip secara fisik maupun mental. Kami harap kami bisa berbaur dengan kalian semua!" sambung Sakura dengan wajah ceria yang tak kunjung memudar.

"Baiklah... kalian boleh duduk di kursi yang kosong. Nah kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini!" sang guru pun langsung membuka buku tebalnya yang isinnya buku orange kecil berisi sesuatu yang sangat tidak di perbolehkan untuk di baca anak di bawah umur.

* * *

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung serentak memberes – bereskan banyak mereka masing – masing dan bersiap – siap keluar dari tempat siksaan mereka yang sudah mereka hadapi sejak 7 jam yang lalu.

Si pemuda pirang pencinta ramen tersebut pun langsung berlari keluar dari ruang kelas tersebutdengan kecepatan penuh. 'Sial! Aku lupa kalu hari ini aku kerja!' kutuknya dalam hati. Tak hentinya kaki pendeknya berlari menusuri jalan – jalan ber aspal. Sampai ia sampai di sebuah penyebrangan jalan. Lampu lalu linas di sana pun akan segerah berganti warna dari hijau menjadi merah. Saat ia bereda di tengah – tengah jalan, tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku tak mau bergerak. 'Aduh! Kok ga mau gerak sih!' suara kencang pun terdengar di telinganya. Saat ia menoleh, dilihatnya sebuah truk sedang melaju kearahnya. Ia pun menutup matanya pasrah menerima takdirnya.

Entah kenapa anehnya, ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit melainkan merasakan tubuhnya sedang di gendong oleh seseorang. Ia buka perlahan – lahan mata birunya dan bertemu langsung dengan iris merah darah di depannya. Seorang pemuda asing sedang menggendong tubuhnya dan menyelamatkannya dari maut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau..."

* * *

Yay! Cliffhanger lagi! Kejam kan gw! Emang! Baru tau ya!

Itachi: OI! Gw kok masih lom muncul juga! Bosen tau duduk di balik tirai mulu! *ngambek*

Ya sabar aja! Critanya masih panjang! Oke?

Itachi: gw mw ngejamah kitsune gw, author bego! *pikiran mesum*

Oi! Ini ratenya T tw!

Itachi: ya ganti aja jd M! *enteng*

Ogah! Lw aja sendiri!

Itachi: *smrik* bener ya! Gw ganti sekarang!

Eh! Jangan nyentuh laptop gw! *lari mau nyelamatin laptop*

Jangan lupa review ya! *puppy face*

Oi! Musang jelek! Pergi lw jauh – jauh ke laut! Ralat! Ke samudra sana! *ngerebut laptop*


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Jelas Naruto bukan punya gw!

Warning: OOC parah banget! Gw ga tanggung kalo charanya kelewat OOC! YAOI! Typo bertebaran~

* * *

"Kau..."

Seseorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam panjang yang di ikat satu serta memiliki iris berwarna merah darah. Pemuda dapat di masukan dalam kategori tampan itu, memandang lurus kemata biru langit Naruto. Mereka saling tatap menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum pemuda bermata merah itu menurunkan tubuh Naruto yang dari gendongannya sehalus yang ia bisa.

"Wah, wah! Baru saja di tinggal beberapa menit saja, sudah di serang ya..." sebuah suara pun terdengar dengan lantangnya membuat Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Di hadapannya, berdiri sepasang murid baru yang tadi pagi baru saja memperkenalkan diri mereka. Sakura dan Gaara, saudara kembar yang tidak ada mirip – miripnya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Gaara dengan muka datar. Naruto hanya mengangkuk sambil mencerna keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus segerah lapor pada Tsunade-sama tentang ini," ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas sambil mengeluarkan telefon genggamnya. "Naruto..." panggilnya sambil merubah mimik mukanya yang tadi happy-go-lucky menjadi serius dengan hitungan kurang dari satu dekit.

"Y-ya..." jawab Naruto ragu – ragu di karenakan wajah menyeramkan serta nada dingin yang dilontarnya oleh perempuan berambut pink di hadapannya.

"Kau sebaiknya langsung pulang ya... Kuro-san akan mengantarmu," ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius. Naruto pun mengangguk lagi.

"um... Sakura-san... tapi aku ada kerjaan sambilan… lagi pula,Kuro-san itu siapa ya?" tanya si pirang agak bingung.

"Itu aku!" suara yang tergolong dingin dan tajam pun terdengar.

"Eh?!" keget sekali si pirang karena dia benar – benar melupakan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Pemuda beriris merah darah tersebut hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah datar seperti ia sudah biasa di abaikan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kerja, tapi Kuro-san akan pergi denganmu. Kalau kau ada pertanyaan, akan kami jelaskan besok. Kuro-san akan menjelaskan sedikit info untukmu setelah kau pulang kerja. Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-kun!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar bagaikan kereta lewat. Dengan itu, si kembar aneh tersebut pun tiba – tiba menghilang entah kemana meningalkan kedua pemuda itu untuk berjalan kearah tempat bekerja Naruto.

"Um... jadi kau harus mengikutiku sampai aku pulang?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda misterius yang dari tadi di panggil dengan sebutan 'Kuro-san'. Tak mendapatkan satu jawaban pun dari sang pemuda itu, Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas. Dia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kerjanya tanpa memperdulikan pemuda dingin di belakangnya sedang mengikutinya. Keheningan canggung mulai menedatangi mereka. Karena asalnya Naruto membeci kesunyian, ia sendiri pun langsung membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

"Um... ano, Kuro-san, kau bukan dari sini ya?" tanya Naruto sekedar basa – basi.

"Hn" jawab sang pemuda berbaju serba hitam itu.

"Jadi Kuro-san kenal mereka berdua tadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn" dengan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama akhirnya Naruto pun menyerah. Tak ada hasilnya juga berbicara dengan orang yang pelit kata.

'Dia mengingatkan aku dengan si Teme yang dulu...' si pirang pun menghela nafas lagi. Ia pun tidak menghiraukan pemuda dingin di sampingnya itu.

Akhirnya sampai juga si remaja hyperaktif itu di tempat kerja sambilannya.

"Um... Kuro-san, kau boleh masuk kalau kau mau," pemuda yang diajak berbicara hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto sebelum menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Memang susah bebicara dengan orang dingin irit kata, bersabar saja ya, Naruto.

'Ralat... dia lebih parah dari si Teme,' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

Sepanjang waktu bekerjanya, sesekali ia mengfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tampan di ujung kedai yang sedang berdiam diri bagaikan seorang yang sedang tertidur dengan mata terbuka. Terkadang mata pemuda misterius bergerak dan bertatap langung dengan iris biru-lautnya. Dengan reflek, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan mencoba kembali mengfokuskan pikirannya ke pekerjannya.

Setelah beberapa jam Naruto bekerja sambilan di kedai Ramen langganannya, semua peketjaannya pun selesai. Keduanya keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut dan langsung berjalan menuju apartemen _busuk_ Naruto. Seperti pejalanan sebelumnya, hanya ada keheningngan di antara mereka. Ia mencoba untuk bertanya tentang kejadian tadi siang, tetapi hanya di jawab dengan tatapan tajam bertanda lawan bicaranya tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai, Naruto hanya mempersilakan si Kuro-san masuk tetapi si pemuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi menyuruh Naruto masuk serta mengunci pintu apartemenya. Dengan begitu, si Kuro-san pun pergi entah kemana.

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan si pemuda beriris merah itu dan melakukan kegiatan malamnya seperti mandi, makan ramen, beres – beres dan akhirnya tidur di ranjangnya yang berantakan.

'Mungkin besok aku dapat mendapatkan sebuah jawaban' pikir Naruto sebelum tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi. Tanpa di sadarinya, sepasang mata bewarna merah darah memandanginya dari pohon dekat dengan jendela kamarnya. Setetes air mata pun keluar dari mata merah darah tersebut. Dengan nada yang kergolong sedih, sebuah suara kecil pun keluar dari bibir si pemilik mata.

'Kenapa?'

* * *

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O~ dah lama ya kaga lanjuntin fanfic ini ya~ dah berapa lama ini?

Itachi: Dah 2 thn Author geblek! Kasihnya pendek bgt lg!

Oh… lama bgt ya… Kehilangan mood buat bikin fanfic terutama fanfic dri Naruto… soalnya gw dah lepas dr fandom Naruto sejak 1 stgh thn yg lalu… teehee

Itachi: Kaga Usah pake 'teehee' Author bego! Lagian tiba" bs balik gmn caranya?

Oh itu… rahasia~ tapi kaga tau dah bakal update reguler atw kaga… maunya jd discontinue tp… kayanya sayang…. Gmn ya… pendapat kalian para reader gimana? Continue or discontinue?

RnR~


	5. Chapter 4

Yo smua~ Gw update lg~ msh ad yang baca nih ff? Tiba" aja kepengen ngelanjutin ff ini entah kenapa! Mungkin sangging stressnya apa pelajaran kaliya... siapa sih yang ga stress kalo belajarnya full pake mandarin~ dengan guru" yang jelasin peljaran kaya kereta pake mandarin pula! *headbang* (kok jadi curcol)

Let's enjoy da story~

Disclaimer: Of course Naruto is not mine! U mad?

Warning: Yaoi! OOC! Typo dan bahasa indo yg gaje (dah lama ga belajar bahasa indo) bertebaran dimana - mana!

* * *

Sang fajar pun mulai terbit, membangunkan setiap mahluk hidup yang ada, termasuk pemuda berambut pirang menyerupai matahari di dalam apartemenya yang ronsokan. Surai mentari melesat dari tirai berlubang si pemuda membuatnya membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan kepada dunia iris biru langit yang indah miliknya. Menguap dengan lebarnya, si pemuda pirang itu pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandinya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan. Naruto pun memulai kegiatan paginya dengan mandi, menggosok gigi, mengenakan seragamnya dan tak lupa memakan ramen instan kesukaannya.

Dengan memasukan semua PRnya yang belum selesai kedalam tasnya, Naruto keluar dari apartemennya dan tak lupa menguncinya.

"YOSH! Waktunya sekolah!" teriaknya dengan semangat dan mendapatkan sebuah panci yang di lempar tentangganya karena kesal mendengar suara cemprengnya pagi – pagi buta. Dengan semangat yang tergolong abnormal, si pemuda ceria itu pun mulai berangkat ke sekolah secepat kedua kakinya bisa berlari. Kenapa harus cepat – cepat? Karena dia belum mengerjakan semua PRnya yang sebelumnya ia masukan ke dalam tasnya itu, satu pun belum ia buat, jadi dia harus datang pagi untuk menyalin PR dari siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Teme' kesayangnya.

* * *

Sesampainya Naruto di depan pintu kelasnya, ia mengeser pintu kelasnya dengan kencang meperlihatkan kelasnya yang hampir belum berisi. Menemukan teman baiknya sedang membaca buku di tempat duduk biasanya. Meletakan tasnya di samping meja di sebelah si rambut pantat bebek dan mengulurkan tangannya ke teman sebelahnya.

"Kau lupa mengerjakan PR lagi?" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Hehehe... tau aja, Teme" si pemuda pirang hanya bisa menyengir lebar. Sudah terbiasa, Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dan memberikan buku PRnya kepada temanya.

"Alasan apa lagi kau datang pagi, Dope" jawab si pemuda berambut hitam legam itu dengan nada sinis.

"Makasih ya Teme~" seru Naruto dan langsung menyalin PRnya dengan kecepatan kilat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Sesebunyinya bel sekolah berbunyi, seluruh murid pun sudah masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing – masing, duduk 'manis' menunggu para guru – guru memasukin kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran. Seperti biasanya, guru kelas IXC, Hatake Kakashi, telat selama 30 menit dan pelajaran pun baru di mulai perbiasanya dengan setengah isi kelas IXC tertidur pulas.

* * *

Bel makan siang pun berbunyi, dengan sekejap, para murid yang tadinya tertidur pulas pun terbangun dan langsung berlari ke arah kantin sekolah, termasuk Naruto. Setelah memesan ramen sepesial ukuran jumbo ia pun duduk di sebuah meja bersama teman – teman.

"Ittadakimasu!" serunya dan langsung memakan ramennya dengan lahapnya.

"Aku bingung kau ga sakit makan ramen tiap hari ya, Naruto", tanya Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan dua buah tato segitiga berwana ungu di setiap pipinya, dengan heran. Disebelahnya pemuda berambut hitam jabrik berkaca mata kuno, Shino, hanya terdiam sambil mengangukan kepalanya tanpa setuju dengan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ramen itu kan enak!" jawab Naruto dengan mantap setelah menghabiskan ramennya dalam hitungan detik.

"Orang sebodoh dia mana mungkin sakit", celetuk Sasuke yang sedang santai menikmati onigirinya.

"Apa katamu Teme sialan!" teriak Naruto sambil mengebrak meja kantin.

"Memang kenyataan kau ini bodohnya bukan main, Dope" jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau ngajak berantem ya,Teme!" teriak Naruto lagi dan kali ini menaikan kakinya keatas meja tepat di depan makanan Sasuke.

"Hanya menyatakan fakta, Dope"

"Teme!"

"Dope!"

Kompetisi saling tatap menatap pun dimulai di antara kedua sahabat. Tak ada di antara mereka yang mau mengalah dengan kata - kata 'Dope' dan 'Teme' terus menerus terlontarkan dari mulut kedua pemuda tersebut. Lainnya hanya mengabaikan mereka berdua, terbiasa dengan argumen mereka berdua.

Tiba - tiba kompetisi biasa mereka terhenti dengan sebuah suara ceria menyapa mereka.

"Naruto-kun~" sapa seorang siswi berambut merah muda.

"Sakura-san?" sapa Naruto kembali.

"Ara, sepertinya kau baik – baik saja ya setelah kemarin," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman lebar yang menyebabkan setiap lelaki di dekatnya meleleh.

"Ah, aku baik – baik saja kok, Sakura-san! Oya, tentang kemarin–" sebelum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimanya, Sakura langsung memotong.

"Nanti pulang sekolah saja ya, Naruto-kun! Kita bisa bicarakan soal kemarin di tempat lain saja ya!" potong Sakura terlihat sedikit panik.

"Ya sudah"

"Ja-ne~" ucap Sakura sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Dengan begitu, Sakura pergi kembali ke sisi saudaranya. Seperginya si perempuan pink, Kiba langsung narik Naruto ke cengkamannya.

"Liciknya kau Naruto! Sudah mulai mendekatin anak baru sekarang?" ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk – nunjuk pipi Naruto dengan jahilnya.

"Apa – apaan sih! Bukan begitu Kiba! Itu cuman–"

"Cuman apa, Dope?" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Itu–" Naruto pun bingung mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin menjelaskanya kepada temannya ketika ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kemarin itu. Tatapan ingin tahu teman – temannya pun semakin menjadi, membuat perasaan Naruto semakin kacau.

Bagaikan seorang malaikat penyelamat, bel sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan waktunya untuk masuk ke kelas. Untuk kabur dari pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman – temanya, Naruto pun langsung kabur masuk ke dalam kelas. Sepanjang pelajaran siang, Naruto pun mencoba untuk mengindar dari tatapan tajam dari teman sebelahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku matematikanya, ia mengabaikan bisikan dari Sasuke selama pelajaran.

'Pasti ada sesuatu' pikir Sasuke sambil kembali ke buku pelajarannya yang super membosankan.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun bergema di dalam sekolah, menandakan waktu 'kemerdekaan' para murid datang. Setiap murid pun langsung berkemas tanpa memperdulikan sang guru di depan kelas mengingatkan mereka untuk membaca kembali pelajaran hari itu. Ada pula yang sedang asiknya berbicang – bincang tanpa mempedulikan meja mereka yang menyerupai kapal pecah, bahkan ada yang sempat – sempatnya berjualan pernak – pernik tak jelas di mejanya. Suasanya kelas benar benar ramai bagaikan pasar malam. Menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian murid – muridnya yang sedang beberes, sang guru pun meninggalkan kelas disusul oleh murid yang lain. Sedang sibuk – sibuknya Naruto membereskan tasnya, salah satu teman kelasnya memanggil namanya.

"Naruto! Sai-senpai mencarimu!" seru temanya dengan keras guna mengalahkan suara kelasnya yang ramai bagaikan kebun binatang.

'Sai-senpai?' pikir Naruto bingung. Sai memang senpai Naruto yang terkenal sebagai murid paling aneh sepanjang sejarah sekolah serta memilik ekspresi yang selalu tersenyum manis dalam keadaan apa pun. Mendengar nama Sai disebut – sebut, bisikan demi bisikan pun mulai terdengar di sudut kelas.

"Dope harusnya kau jangan pergi dengan dia. Kau kan dengar dia orangnya seperti apa," ucap Sasuke mencoba menghentikan sahabatnya.

"Itukan cuman rumor,Teme. Tenang saja, kalo dia macam – macam aku bakal tendang dia di 'itu'nya~" jawab Naruto sambil mengajukan jari jempolnya. Dengan begitu, Naruto pun mengendong tasnya dan menghampari Sai yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Naruto-kun, kan?",tanya Sai sesampainya Naruto di hadapannya. Naruto hanya menganggung dengan semangat. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Oke aja! Tapi jangan lama – lama ya, senpai! Aku ada janji soalnya", jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Tenang saja ini akan memakan waktu sebentar kok! Kita ke atap saja yuk! Di sana lebih sepi dan tak ada orang yang dapat menggangu"ujar Sai masih dengan senyuman manis terpasang di wajahnya. Sai pun menunun Naruto kearah atap, dimana tak ada seorang pun berani ke sana.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di atap sekolah, Naruto langsung berbalik badan untuk bertanya apa yang senpainya ingin bicarakan. Sebelum sepatah kata pun terlontarkan dari mulut Naruto, terdengar suara pintu terkunci. Langit di sekitar mereka yang tadinya berwarna biru jerih berubah menjadi warna keunguan. Udara sekitar mereka juga berganti menjadi lebih berat membuat Naruto sulit menarik nafasnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, senyuman manis Sai berubah menjadi siringan sinis, memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing bagaikan gigi serigala. Iris mata Sai punyang tadinya hitam kelam berubah menadai warna kuning terang menyerupai mata kucing.

'Iblis?' pikir Naruto langsung.

"Wah, wah, ini kah rekarnasi miko terakhir itu?" ucap Sai sambil berjalan santai menghampiri Naruto. Sambil mengegelingin si pemuda pirang seperti predator yang siap memangasa mangsanya, si iblis pun berkata dengan nada sinis, "Sayang sekai bocah manis seperti kau harus mati di sini".

_DEG_

"Tenang saja~ Akan kuusahakan membunuhmu secepat mungkin, kok~" ucap Sai girang.

"_Panggil namaku"_ suara seseorang bergema di dalam kepala Naruto yang kacau.

"Nah sekarang..." Sai pun mengangkat tanganya yang telah lengkap dengan cakar – carak yang panjang serta tajam, siap menyerang kapan saja.

"_Panggil namaku!"_ suara yang sama, suara yang terdengar akrab dan nostalgi bagi Naruto.

"Bye bye, Naruto-kun~"

"_PANGGIL NAMAKU!"_

"ITACHI!"

Dan sebuah cahaya terang berwarna merah pun memenuhi seluruh sudut atap sekolah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Gimana? Bagus? Memuaskan? Sampah? Ga bermutu? Kritik dan saran please~

Itachi: Dapet pencerahan dari mana lw autor bisa"nya my lanjutin ini ff? bukanya mau hampir di discontinued?

Ah iya nih~ abis kalo di discont... banyak yang minta lanjut sih~ jd g tega nge-discont...

Itachi: Makanya jangan MALES, author bego!

*ignore* Makasih ya buat reviewnya! gw g tw loh kalo banyak yang nungguin ff gw! Gw usahain buat update cepet tapi gw g bs janji kapan! gw lg pusing ama pelajaran soalnya! Oh mandarin~ kenapa kau harus begitu complicated! kenapa musti susah di tulis, baca, hafal! kenapa yang invent mandarin itu musti bikinnya ribet bgt dengan grammar gaje! kenapa?! *meratapi nasip di emo corner*

Itachi: *sweatdrop* karena si author lg sarap... RnR pleasa biar gw biasa cepet" barengan sama kitsune gw~ *pergi ngejamah Naruto*


End file.
